In certain vehicle impact situations, an object may exert a downward force on the vehicle hood. Deformation of the vehicle hood as a result of the downward force provides impact energy absorption However, the deformation and, correspondingly, the hood's ability to absorb energy, may be impeded by the hood's proximity to components in the engine compartment. Accordingly, clearance between a vehicle hood and engine compartment components facilitates deformation of the hood, or another energy absorbing material operatively connected to the hood, when the hood is acted on with a downward force.
However, minimal clearance between the hood and the engine compartment components may provide significant benefits such as improved driver visibility and aerodynamics.